


Nico Minoru Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Nico Minoru imagines from my Tumblr





	Nico Minoru Imagines

"No. Absolutely not. You're staying here." Your brother told you.

 

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Chase." Nico joined in. "These people who have took Alex have guns. They are criminals, Y/N. It's too dangerous." You knew they were right. You didn't have any special abilities or a weapon you could use like the others. All you had was your smarts and your skill set of creating and repairing things like Chase.

 

"Fine. I'll stay here." You reluctantly agreed. You were going to stay behind but that was until you remembered what was in your bag. A device you created that would protect you from any hits you would potentially take in a fight, should you find yourself in one. The only issue was that you haven't tested to see if it was working but that didn't stop you. Your friend needed you and you never leave a friend behind.

 

When the others left to get Alex back you followed them, ensuring you kept a safe distance so they wouldn't spot you and make you go back home. You got to the location and spotted them crouched behind some cars discussing the plan of action. You got out the device in your bag and put it on, it was like a choker you wear around your neck, remaining seated in your car working up the courage to go over. You were so enthralled in your thoughts you didn't even notice that Nico was no longer with the others until you heard a knock at your window. "I thought I told you stay at home." She angry whispered.

 

"You did but I chose not to listen. Alex is my friend too." You whispered back. Nico was about to say something else when Chase came over.

 

"We don't have time to discuss this if we want to do this now." He started before turning to you. "You're staying close with me the whole time, okay?" Chase didn't seem surprised that you disobeyed his and Nico's request but you could tell that when all of this was over you wouldn't hear the end of it.

 

You got out of the car and started following your brother when Nico stopped you for a second. "Please be safe." She pleaded.

 

"I will." You assured her, giving her a quick hug before following Chase again.

 

Everything was going well. You were staying close by Chase, per his request, and going through each room trying to find Alex. That was until you got distracted. You looked out of the room and saw someone aiming a gun at Nico. Panic washed over you. You knew you had to do something so you snuck away from Chase and made your way to the room the guy was in. You tried the element of surprise but he heard you coming, this whole being sneaky a new thing you haven't fully mastered yet. The guy aimed and fired his gun as you ran at him with a makeshift weapon you found on the floor. He however stepped out of the way causing you to fall out of the window and onto the ground knocking you out.

 

You have no idea how long you were out but you woke up to someone calling your name, someone holding your hand, and someone crying. "Turns out falling out of a window hurts." You winced as you tried to get up.

 

Nico sighed with relief when you spoke. "I don't know whether to slap you or kiss you right now." She said before opting for the latter option and hitting you gently. "You really scared me, you know. I thought you died."

 

"You can't get rid of me that easily." You joked. "I'm sorry I scared you."

 

"Just don't do it again." Nico told you, throwing her arms around you.


End file.
